Creating a Character
In order to take part in One Piece Cruise you need to create a character so that you can interact with others. Proboards Template Character Details Name: (No middle initials) Age: Gender: Beli: Crew: (List the name of your crew and what position you hold in it) Faction: (Pirate, Marine, or Bounty Hunter) Bounty/Rank: (Current bounty for pirates, rank for marines, starts at 0 and seaman recruit respectively) Profession: (Added after completing the character's second island, include the rank. Characters made in the Grand Line gain their professions immediatly) Race: Human (more may be unlocked later) Sea of origin: North, South, East, or West. Dream: (Everyone in One Piece has a dream that motivates them, your character needs one as well. This can be either a simple dream such as finding a family in a crew or a grand dream such as becoming King of the Pirates) Appearance: (Describe what your character looks like, that includes; clothing, facial features, body type, eye and hair color and where your character places their weapons if they have any) Personality: (How your character acts, both in public and in private. Four sentence minimum) Justice: For marine characters only. List what kind of Justice they follow, including a brief description if it's a custom justice) Archetype: (Martial Artist, Swordsmen, or Marksmen. Pick only one) Style: (Choose one of the styles available to your archetype, if a hybrid style, simply place that here as well) Four Blues Stats All characters made in the blues start with 150 stats, stats already added to the template are automatically given and do not subtract from starting stats. Stamina: 100 Strength: Defense: Intelligence: Aim: Awareness: Skill: Willpower: 15 Mastery: (This is unlocked upon consuming a Devil Fruit. All characters start with zero in this and gain ten upon eating a Devil Fruit) Agility: Grand Line Stats All characters made in the grand line start with 250 stats, stats added to the template are automatically given and do not subtract from starting stats. Stamina: 150 Strength: Defense: Intelligence: 50 Aim: Awareness: Skill: Willpower: 50 Mastery: (This is unlocked upon consuming a Devil Fruit. All characters start with zero in this and gain ten upon eating a Devil Fruit) Agility: Weapons Weapons List your weapons here including any stats that come with them (note: only special weapons grant stat bonuses, all ranged weapons should list what kind of ammo they use. Example: (Weapon Name:) (Weapon Type:) (Material: All starting weapons are made of either wood or iron depending on the weapon) (Ammo: This only applies to weapons that fire or release objects such as guns or clima-tacts) Techniques This is where you list all the techniques your character knows. All techniques should list their name, style of use, execution, special effects, and any prerequisites. Please follow the link for detailed information on making techniques. Example: Name of technique: (Description of how it is executed/performed. Please keep techniques simple, complex descriptions and/or execution will be frowned upon) Stats: (What stat(s) the technique uses) Style: (What style it's used in) Type: (Standard, Greater etc.) Skills This is where you list any special abilities your character has learned. This includes Devil Fruit powers, any of the Rokushiki techniques, and unlocked skills. New characters have no abilities to be listed. History Create a backstory for your character detailing where they come from, why they pursue their dream, and what drives them. Grand Line characters may begin already involved with their perspective faction, Marine characters will already be marines and pirate characters may have already set out. Wikia Template Before a page on the wiki can be made the character must be approved on the board first. Many people prefer then to use the wiki to keep their character profiles up to date as it is more stable and better suited to it. Character Details For making wikia pages add the Faction Template at the top followed by the Writer Template. See Template:Character Infobox/Single Image for the full code to add afterwards. A character is made by making a template page with the character's name (e.g. Template:Maes Stryder), this template is then inserted where needed. Stats Latest stats must be shown on the infobox, past stat history is kept on the Stat Map page of a character. Weapons Weapons are kept on the inventory page of a character. It is recommended to use Template:Weapon for each one. Techniques Techniques are kept on the technique page of a character, they are also to be listed on the infobox. It is recommended to use Template:Technique for each one. Skills Skills are linked to their pages and are listed out on the character's infobox. Category:Handbook